The Wolf and The Fox
by CityKyu
Summary: Once apon a time, in the ancient forest of Konoha a war was in full force. This was the war between the foxes and the wolves. No one new exactly how this war had started and there was no sign of it ending soon. SasuNaru Lemon oneshot bad summary KonMoe!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**The Wolf and The Fox**_

"It's not fair!" Konohamaru cried out.

"Settle down, it's ok it was just a little fight" Sakura patted his head. Naruto looked at his young mate and Sasuke just scoffed.

"But she sounded really mad; we've had fights before but not like this one!" He explained. He and Moegi had just recently started going out and already they were on a rocky ship. The bubblegum girl sighed and thought about how she could help or make the boy feel better. She turned to her team mates, they just shrugged their shoulders not know what to do.

"Um… Let's see, how about a story. Will that make you feel better?" She pulled the boy to the side and sat him down on the park bench. He sniffled and nodded. Even though he thought he was adult enough to start dating he was really still a little kid and he enjoyed the simplest of things.

She opened her mouth a began to tell whatever came to her head.

"Ok, once apon a time…"

* * *

Once apon a time, in the ancient forest of Konoha a war was in full force. This was the war between the foxes and the wolves. No one new exactly how this war had started and there was no sign of it ending soon.

If ever a wolf was to encounter a fox within the forest, that wolf is to kill and eat the fox. If ever a fox was to encounter a wolf in the forest he is to outsmart the wolf and kill him using the traps we foxes have created through out the woods.

These were the two rules that each side abided by. Then one day a lone wolf was out hunting for his supper for that night for he had not eaten in many nights. The rain poured hard on his grey ears and his raven hair.

"So…Hungry…" He grumbled as he walked along the wet path, that's when he saw it. Lying in the middle of the road was a baby fox, his red tail and ears soaked with the wet liquid that came from the sky.

"Dinner!" The wolf mentally jumped for joy.

"Must've got separated from his mother" The wolf mumbled as he draped the tiny fox over his shoulder.

"Oh well, another win for the wolves of the forest" He chuckled.

* * *

"Eh! How dare the wolf! He's just a little kid!" Konohamaru jumped. Sasuke and Naruto were now listening to, both were intrigued.

"Shh! Just listen…"

* * *

The wolf opened the door to his house and threw the fox on his bed with a 'oomph'. Soon the little fox began to open his eyes slightly. Apon realising where he was the little fox began to shake a tremble.

"You are afraid of me to huh?" The wolf grabbed the little fox by the scruff of his neck and pulled his head back harshly and readied his teeth to bite the small neck. Just before a close him mouth on the fox, the wolf realised something for the first time. The young fox had a cold.

"Ugh, troublesome, if I eat him I'll surely get ill" So the wolf put the little fox down onto his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I'll have to bring him back to health before I feast" The wolf grabbed some medicine tablets and pills from his cupboard.

"Take this, it'll make you feel better" He hovered the pill in front of the foxes mouth.

"No! Medicine is icky!" He turned over and pouted.

"Geez…" The wolf put the tablet in his mouth then leaned down to the fox.

"You will get better" He grumbled just before he crashed his lips onto the foxes.

* * *

"Eh! Eh! Sakura-chan! That's a little!" Naruto started only to be hushed by his pink haired friend.

* * *

At first the fox was taken a back a little but he let his guard down a let the bigger and older wolf do what he wanted. The grey wolf reacted and he slid his tongue along with the tablet inside the little ones mouth. Once he was satisfied with it he pulled back leaving a panting red fox on the bed.

"I'll find you something to eat" The wolf sighed as he looked through his cupboards.

"Where did this come from?" He pulled out a can of gruel. He shrugged and poured it into a bowl and then walked over to the fox.

"Eat!" The wolf commanded only to be denied once again by the fox.

"Stubborn little…" He growled. Then, like he did with the tablet, he 'helped' the little fox eat.

* * *

"That's so cute!" By now Moegi had showed up.

"Moegi I…" Konohamaru started only to be shot down by a hand.

"I don't want to hear it! But I do want to hear the rest of this story!" She giggled. Sakura laughed softly and looked at her team mates, and then she started again.

* * *

In a matter of 3 weeks the baby fox was back to normal health.

"Thank you for looking after me!" He boasted and jumped around the small cottage.

"Sit down" The wolf knocked the happy fox into a chair.

"Uwah!" The little fox called out slightly. The larger wolf leaned into the foxes face and smirked.

"Finally! I get to eat!" The wolf congratulated himself mentally. He started dancing around in his head when he was suddenly pulled back to reality by two soft paws touching his cheeks.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya!" The little fox greeted. The wolf blushed ever so slightly then pulled back.

"Ahem…" He coughed to cover the blush.

"I'm Sasuke…" He said.

* * *

"Whoa! Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I can't be…"

"Shh!"

* * *

"I suppose, he is quiet thin. It couldn't hurt to fatten him up a little" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Naruto popped up behind him.

"Ah! Don't worry!"

So the raven wolf kept the little fox in his home for months. Because of this the wolf had a new adventure everyday and sometimes at night, then one day he returned home from his walk only to find his little kitsune gone.

"Fuck… I should've eaten him when I had the chance" But Sasuke didn't know why his heart ached so much.

"Sasuke!" The fox bursted through the door.

"A fire out in the woods!" Naruto cried. Sasuke scooped Naruto up and threw him on his shoulders so he could run faster through the forest. When he reached the sight of the fire he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Burn!"

"Die fuckers!" A large group of wolves flocked around a fire; one by one they threw foxes into the fire. Sasuke chocked when he realised Naruto was watching. Both of them just watch from a distance when he felt Naruto hiccup.

"M-mum… Mum! Mum!" Naruto started to scream when he saw his mother and father in the line. Sasuke quickly pulled the small kitsune from his shoulders and put his hand over the other's mouth. The blonde kitsune struggled; all he wanted to do was save his beloved parents.

"Naruto… Please be quiet, I can't have you thrown in there as well" Sasuke begged. He quickly put Naruto into a bush so he was out of sight.

"I'm going to try and save them, but you have to stay quiet and stay here ok?!" The raven wolf commanded. Naruto hiccuped with tears and nodded.

* * *

"Oh no! Please don't kill his parents Sakura-chan!" Moegi begged, they boys just sat there in bewilderment. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe that all of this was coming from their usually happy and go lucky team mate.

* * *

Sasuke quickly flocked with the other wolves.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Just in time!" Another wolf walked up to him.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"We finally found the fox's main base, so we are killing them one by one"

"That's so inhumane" The raven wolf mumbled.

"What?!" Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of his state.

"Oh nothing" He answered.

"You can do the next ones in line" Kakashi chuckled as he pulled the younger wolf to the enormous line. There, ready to be thrown to the fiery depths were Naruto's parents. Sasuke gulped and grabbed the male by the scruff.

"Naruto…" The male fox mumbled.

"No! Minato!" The female wolf screamed and cried.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto is ok…" Sasuke whispered in the fox's ear as he threw him into the fire giving him no time to respond. Next he grabbed Naruto's mother and did the exact same. At that time he could've sworn he heard his kitsune's scream and run.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had light tears in the edges of his eyes and a furious blush on his face.

"How could you kill them?" He asked, angry and red.

"Be. Quiet!" She said sternly for the second time.

Hours past and rain started to fill the world. Sasuke had been out in the words for so many hours looking for Naruto, praying that another wolf had not gotten his hands on him.

"Naruto!" He called out, his voice raspy from the cold. Then, luckily out of the corner of his eye the great wolf saw a little bundle of blonde hair/fur/whatever.

"Naruto…?" He moved a few branches out of the way and saw a shivering fox.

"Go away!" Naruto swiped a paw at the Uchiha's face.

"Naruto, please…" He grabbed the little ones paws and moved his face closer to Naruto's.

"Sasuke…" He whispered to himself. Then, Sasuke slowly moved his lips onto Naruto's. He ran his tongue…

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke cut in. He had a slight red blush on his pale cheeks.

"I don't mind having a little bit of graphics in a story but not when it's Naruto and I!" He stormed.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed in a sickly, sweet voice.

"Sit down and shut up!" She growled.

"But…"

"Shannaro!" She threatened.

"Fine…" He grumbled.

* * *

Sasuke ran his tongue along the smaller one's bottom lip. The kitsune mewed to the other's touches and he draped his paws over Sasuke's shoulders. Their tongues meshed with each other and Sasuke soon couldn't control it any longer. He moved his hand under Naruto's firm ass and then he lifted him into his arms.

"Sasuke, what are you…" Before the fox could finish Sasuke took off, slicing through the rain like a bullet. When he reached his house he opened the door then kicked it shut behind him. He flopped the little fox onto his bed and stripped himself of his shirt then he leaned himself over Naruto.

"Sasuke… I…" Naruto shivered under the raven wolf's touch.

"Just…Naruto…" He had never done this before. Sex? No he's done that, what he was troubled on was saying…

"I love you" He whispered. Naruto chocked.

"The man that just killed my parents said he loves me…" He struggled in his mind. " But then… He also cured me when I was ill, he let me live with him, he gave me shelter. He came to find me when I ran away!"

"I love you to Sasuke!" He finally snapped.

"Good…" Sasuke pulled the fox's orange jacket and pants off and threw them to the floor. He kissed the inside of the little ones thighs and licked the soft areas near Naruto's cock.

"Will it hurt?" Naruto hiccuped. The raven looked at the blonde and nodded.

"But I will try to make it as painless as possible" He added. Sasuke removed his pants slowly and placed himself back on the blonde.

"Suck these" He heaved as he placed 3 fingers in front of Naruto lips. With a deep breathe Naruto took them a sucked them gently, coating them with all he could. The wolf removed them and placed them down at the young one's entrance. He inserted the first finger slowly; Naruto squirmed at the foreign feeling. Soon after Sasuke inserted the second finger, earning a small gasp from his other. The he swiftly inserted the last finger. Naruto yelped in slight pain as Sasuke started a scissoring motion.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke whispered hoarsely as he pulled the fingers out, only receiving a nod from Naruto. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance then slammed himself inside.

"Ahh!" Naruto called out in pain. He squirmed under Sasuke's intense gaze. The wolf slowly pulled out the rammed back in, out and in out and in. He thrusts his hips in and out of the young fox, Naruto moaned and held his paws on Sasuke's chest and then with a scream…

"Ahh! Sasuke!" He came over both of their chests.

"Ugh! Naruto…" Sasuke groaned as he let out his seed inside Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"What!?" She giggled.

"The story!" Moegi cut in. The bubblegum girl cleared her throat.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and pulled him into his chest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Hn." Came a grunted reply.

"They will never let us be happy, this war…" Tears started to form in the kitsune's eyes.

"We will leave then…" Sasuke's response came out of the blue.

That very night the two of them moved to secluded part of the forest, where no one would ever find them. Even though the war of the foxes and wolves still remains to this day Sasuke and Naruto never involved themselves and…

* * *

"They lived happily ever after…" Sakura and Moegi sighed to the perfect ending and the 3 boys were blushing furiously.

"Oh and if you go up to the forest and walk along the over grown path you will find the cottage they once lived in" The bubblegum girl added.

"Konohamaru, let's go get an ice cream!" Moegi grabbed the boys hand and dragged him along until they were out of sight.

"So the story you told…" Sasuke began.

"Is an old love legend that has been past down in the Haruno family" She finished.

"Your family promotes gay-ness?" Naruto blushed.

"Well the story has been told so many times that people to make variations of it, but the story and moral is always the same"

"Right…" Sasuke mumbled.

"We should go to the cottage sometime" Naruto laughed.

The other two nodded and then all three walked off. All going to Ichiraku ramen no doubt.

**

* * *

**

Go to my profile and look at The fox and The wolf part. Links galore haha.

**Yeah this is based on a doujinshi.**

**Just wanted to make a quick one shot. **

**Maybe a squeal story or 2****nd**** chapter :\ don't know.**

**Please review!**


End file.
